


It's You

by rocketgills



Series: You Climbed the Mountain, You're at the Top, Now What? [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketgills/pseuds/rocketgills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk wants some hot chocolate after resetting an aborted no-mercy run in which they unwillingly killed Papyrus. Chara tries to help in a different way.</p><p>Frisk is mostly non-verbal, and Chara still lives in Frisk's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> I had a baby of an idea for a series where Frisk finished a pacifist run, goes back to their horror story of a home life and ends up killing them in a self defense move gone wrong. Chara is happy their dead but Frisk is traumatized and sent right back to their childhood. They kill every monster that approaches and eventually Papyrus. Papyrus is the only one they truly realize they kill and Sans talks Chara into resetting. Frisk is aware and experience some serious PTSD from the combined experience of their childhood, the Underground, and what they'd done to their parents.
> 
> Take care for the 2nd person pov panic attack.

You just wanted a cup of hot chocolate. You didn’t realize descending the stairs into the skeleton brother’s living room was going to be a terrifying experience. You didn’t notice the shade of Chara swaying through the shadows, brushing against the walls as you stepped off the last step.

 

“I travelled with every single child that fell into Mt. Ebott.”

 

You knew better than to scream, but you flinched at their appearance. You were confused. They’d never said anything truly personal before.

 

“They all tried to go through the Underground. Some fought.”

 

You were guilty of that. You fought. You’d fought all of your friends at some point.

 

“Some killed,”

 

Guilty. Guilty. Always guilty. Sans face as you struck down Papyrus while thinking he was someone else flashes through your mind. You’re shaking.

 

“But they all died. Just like me.”

 

You should too. You tapped your hand against your leg and tried to rid yourself of the thought. Sans and Papyrus wouldn’t like you thinking like that. Toriel wouldn’t--

 

“And then I thought and thought and thought and I realized.”

 

You finally look towards Chara, barely holding back tears.

 

“We’re all the same, Frisk. The humans tried to kill the monsters. And every human to enter the monster’s domain died.”

 

Chara moves behind you

 

“Humans and Monsters and everyone. They’re all the same. All a bunch of dirty liars and hypocrites and abusers.” You hear them shifting. The sound is in your head but so is Chara. “Even me.”

 

Cold breath puffs against the shell of your ear.

 

_ “Even you.” _

 

Tears spill from your eyes and you release a shaky breath.

 

“S-s-still mad? Still mad? I’m sorry I’m sorry I didn’t mean,”

Your voice is scratchy from disuse. You tremble violently as Chara’s arms wrap around you and you both sink to the floor.

 

“Is that what you wanted from me when you blew up and started screaming earlier? Cause clearly we’re not the same and I’m never giving in to your bullshit need to get hurt again. You’re alive, and so is everyone else.”

 

You lightly pull at your hair, trying to feel anything but the world falling apart around you.

 

“We’re not all the same, Frisk. Everyone wants different things. That’s why fighting and murder happen. And there’s just...so many humans. Which means there’s a lot more bad ones. But you’re not! You’re good, the best human I’ve ever met. No one’s mad at you. Not now. You’re fine.”

 

You felt Chara’s awkwardness at the sincerity they were displaying.

 

There’s the sound of slippers landing on tiled floor and you know Sans is behind you.

 

“See?”

 

The world shifts around you and you realize you’re not in an empty house, Papyrus isn’t dead -  _ anymore  _ \- and Sans isn’t trying to kill you and you’re okay your best friends are okay Chara stopped you and if--

 

“kid?”

 

But you’d still done it you’d killed Papyrus in the middle of a flashback you’d killed all those innocent monsters and even though you reset he knows he knows  _ he knows. _

 

He can judge you.

 

You spin around and look at them, eyes wide open and, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean it I didn’t I should just die I’m sorry please sans please--”

 

And then you’re crying. A lot.

 

Sans looks alarmed but after a moment he gets on the floor and wraps his arms around you, pressing his teeth breifly against your hair and letting you press your face into his soft t-shirt.

 

Chara is sitting unseen with their back against yours. At least that’s what they’re projecting from within your mind.

 

You cry harder at the fact that their terrifying speech was their terrible roundabout attempt at being  _ nice  _ so you’d stop bottling up your feelings.

 

“Hey I’m plenty nice! Let me talk to the smiley trash bag!”

 

You gladly give them your vocal chords and lungs and the whole facial operations bit without thinking.

 

Sans notices the shift and loosens his hold on you.

 

“Yo.”

 

Sans is still smiling because he literally can’t do anything else, but Chara knows he’s scowling.

 

“what happened.”

 

“What? You wanted them to keep all that bottled up? It was either break them or watch them slowly explode from the inside out and last time that happened - Well. I don’t need to explain myself to you.”

 

Except Chara had and Sans got it. You had mentally checked out at that point and aside from the worrying shaking you weren’t reacting to anything.

 

“fine. i get it. kids got shit going on. but why did you tell them they should  _ die _ .”

 

Chara lets out a shocked breath, “I  _ did not, how dare you.” _

 

Sans still holds Frisk,  but shakes a little at the tone Chara is making with their voice.

 

The lights are gone from his eyes and he seems to visibly give up as he presses his face into Frisk’s hair.

 

“....I didn’t...I wouldn’t...I’m not actually...l-like that, I’m not...Frisk is...They’ve always been like that. I want to help them like they helped me?”

 

Chara tries to ask you for more control so they can really talk to Sans but you don’t hear them.

 

“Sans I wouldn’t…”

 

Sans’ muffled low voice sounds from above you. “i get it. i got it. it’s ok kid. chara just…”

 

Chara lets out a choked laugh, “We’re all pretty fucked up huh?”

 

“heh.”

 

Sleepy grumbling sounds from above the three of you.

 

“WHY ARE YOU ALL ON THE FLOOR?”

 

“cmon pap, help me get the kid back into bed, will ya?”

**Author's Note:**

> Eh? Not terribly pleased with this one because it feels like I ripped a scene out of a larger series rather than standing alone. But here it is.
> 
> Also, if Chara's way of helping didn't make sense it's because Chara is not good at helping. More...fighting. And scaring. And defending things. And giving hugs.


End file.
